1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having at least one crankshaft drive capable of being actuated by muscular power, in particular a bicycle.
2. The Prior Art
Various bicycle designs are known from the state of the art, whereby such bicycles are designed in such a way that riding is possible only on horizontal or slanted grounds. It is basically impossible with known bicycles to ride in the vertical direction.